


【VD】Lost In The Rhythm

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 能发生什么呢？他安慰似地扯开了那条暗蓝色的丝绸缎带。什么也不会发生。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 47





	【VD】Lost In The Rhythm

但丁收到了一个盒子。但介于他一向的坏运气，恶魔猎人谨慎地端详了一会儿还是决定先给蕾蒂打个电话。在得到否认的答案和她常年如初的暗流般古怪嘲笑之后，但丁扭过脑袋。

能发生什么呢？他安慰似地扯开了那条暗蓝色的丝绸缎带。什么也不会发生。

“哇哦。”但丁咋舌，他捏起那团轻薄柔软的红色蕾丝质感布料。这个倒的确在他预料之外。倒也不是说他没搞过这类东西，甚至在事务所的的某个落灰文件柜里就杂乱零七地塞着那么几件，蕾蒂在得知他曾经的那根枪带的来源之后还充当恶作剧礼物般地给他寄过一些。

这么思考着，但丁甩手抖开了那件薄薄的、被他高度怀疑一撕即破的吊袜带套装。

-

维吉尔在DMC门口签收了他弟弟点的几张披萨，年轻的外卖配送员红了一张脸颤抖着喉咙祝他用餐愉快，似乎是看到了什么让他心生窘迫的东西，所以在男人在外卖单上签过字后便逃一般地跑走了。而维吉尔，维吉尔推开门，眉头皱得深深的，他不是很高兴，任谁都不会愿意在风尘仆仆赶回家之后只得到几张披萨填饱肚子。

有个被几根缎带条锢得肉鼓鼓的饱满屁股在对着他翘乎乎地晃悠，红色的细软丝袜紧紧地包裹到大腿根勒出一圈肉。

“你在干什么？”

维吉尔感到喉咙发紧，他弟弟显然被他吓了好大一跳，撅着的那团屁股肉猛地收紧抖了抖才扭着腰站起来，手里还攥着一把灰扑扑的零钱。

“欢迎回家啊，老哥。”

但丁懒洋洋地坐上桌面，散乱摆放的书本硬脊亘抵在他皮肤上，乳房被红色蕾丝敷衍地托着，软乎乎的奶肉团一跳跳地随着呼吸颤抖，漫不经心地锢住腰线的几根交叉缎带勒凸了一点他最近趁着维吉尔不在家用披萨、草莓圣代和芭菲养出的脂肪团，像敷衍酒吧那些色情狂中年变态一样熟练地把那纸币从大腿根塞进裹得紧紧的丝袜里。

维吉尔放下阎魔刀朝他走过去，但丁很轻易就能俘获住他哥哥眼底的危险欲望。哇哦，但丁咽咽口水，不由自主地蜷缩起脚趾头然后在他哥哥伸出手捏握他脚踝后紧张地收紧了小腿，他抬眼看向压制住他的哥哥：“你要干嘛？”

维吉尔温柔地拂过他的膝盖窝，揉开拧在一起的绷起皮肤，他弟弟像个故作浪荡却实在名不副实的纯情圣女一样紧张地用手指不停捻着维吉尔大衣上的暗纹图腾，肉呼呼的屁股在他的腰腹无意识地磨蹭起火。

在但丁几乎要为他哥哥软绵绵的温柔抚摸眯眼发出咕噜声的时候，维吉尔冷酷地从腿根启始发力扯破那层易损的丝袜，两团屁股肉被捏出壑浪，他甚至没有脱掉那条起不到太多遮盖作用的内裤就直接撕开了那层薄薄的真丝底衬，解开裤头撸了两把肿胀的龟头蹭了蹭濡潮泞湿的阴蒂直接插了进去。

他哥哥的阴茎又粗又长，血管青筋的存在感异常强烈，虬扎地盘结到一起顶刮得但丁几乎淫荡地尖叫。他的腿又长又直还特别有力，平日里几乎能直接拧断一些低级恶魔的脖子，现在则失力被迫盘在维吉尔精瘦的腰上，他哥哥极为恶劣地让流连在他饱满紧实、又大又软的奶子上的手腾出空，用厚实的掌心把他的双腿锢在腰后，在他软乎乎地挣扎的时候重重咬了一口他的膝盖，另一只手把那对烂熟红润的乳头捏扯欺凌得更加凄惨。

“哈......啊........”

但丁呜呜咽咽地喘叫着，屁股肉被维吉尔的毫无顾忌地大操大干弄得颤抖翕动着，汗水从腿根里渗出来让他感到难受又捂住，他只能攥紧那些四散在桌面上的书本纸页，被他哥哥全然而冷酷地占有着。

“你湿得太快了，”维吉尔在他耳边舔弄着，耳垂的软肉被咬含住让他感到一种几乎是窜进骨髓脑浆的快感，似乎他的大脑也在被他哥哥颠举着用他粗大的鸡巴操着，“有这么寂寞吗？”

被顶到子宫的感觉从来不好受，那根粗大狠厉的阴茎几乎顶开了他的肚子，但丁被操得想要骂人，首当其冲的就是维吉尔，他这个无耻的混蛋。但他现在难受得快要死了，他能感觉到自己淫水从艳红的穴口深处罅隙里不知羞耻地流淌出来，溅和到维吉尔滚烫粗大的阴茎上，浇得他哥哥狠狠地在他身上骑弄起来，但丁咕哝着呻吟，对身体的掌控权几乎是被他心甘情愿地交给了维吉尔。那层薄薄的布料在被扯破底衬之后就已经承担不住他们激烈的交合，终于在维吉尔低吼着刺进那个被虐待鞭笞的湿哒哒穴口时破碎开。

但丁涎着口水，他能感到热流似的精液一股股地填满他，让他爽得几乎哭出来，脚趾头像悬空一样牢牢地抓紧，身体还在一抖一抖地发颤。他哥哥压在他身上闷喘，然后像交配完的头狼一样舔弄起他泪痕和口水交织的脸颊。

但丁伸出手想要推来他哥哥的脑袋，他委屈地哼哼着，平复了一会儿才小声地对着他哥哥喊疼。

“你可以吃一张披萨，”维吉尔好心似地哄他，“两个草莓圣代和芭菲。”

但丁勾住他哥哥的脖子，然后轻轻地踹了踹他哥哥的小腿。之后再说吧，他想，他没力气和这个混蛋吵架，现在，现在他真的需要好好睡上一觉。


End file.
